The Black Hare
by Fallen Remains
Summary: District 9 says bye to the 76th HG tributes one of them being quiet Rudy. but when the training begins Rudy finds herself in a run in with a certain District 12 tribute. But what she doesn't know is that this 'love' will have a cost better summary inside.
1. Summary

Summary

The 75th annual Hunger Games is here. And the dreaded Reaping is upon the districts.

And somewhere in District Nine out of the bowl is fished out the name 'Rudy Vermillion.'

A soft spoken orphan taking care of the young Colby with her hardworking brother, Larkin. Accustomed to hunting in their state of poverty, Rudy has been training for a fight ever since the ever mysterious death of her father.

But now that a true fight is here Rudy finds herself right on the verge of losing everything, her family, her life. But when the training begins, she has a run in with a particular tribute from District Twelve…

And in the heat of the Hunger Games, Rudy must realize that the risk she takes by feeling this way will inevitably lead to something worse than the Hunger Games itself.

(sorry this summary was shit, guys, but if it somewhat intrigues you flip on to the next page and even check out my other stories for Max Ride, Transformers and at some point a Misfits fanfic will pop up so please review and favorite. And thanks! c: also P.S. I have not read the books this is purely movie based because I saw the Hunger Games in theatres with some friends and I loved it so much I had to fanfic it. So don't get on me because I don't know the technicals to the story, but you can correct me and tell me what is what and that would be great too!)


	2. Rudy Vermillion and DeFranklin Parsons

"Rudy Vermillion."

Breathless. The air bust out of my lungs creating holes every which way so I would never breathe again.

I look to the camera up into the stand. She had to have heard that. She just had too…

"Come up here, darling." The pink curly haired woman giggles, her personality champagne-bubbly.

Slowly, I take that step. It comes down hard and the dust beneath my foot gathers in storm clouds at my knees and I hear the thunder as my right foot came in to take the next step. My head spins to the boys side, Larkin's face is whitened and grim, but when he tears his eyes away from the screen to see me I'm afraid for a moment he is to burst into tears.

"Brother," I mouth to him, but in the sudden coldness I feel like he can't read my lips. Then Colby finally understands. Why my name was called finally registers in his young, five year old brain and he screams and cries in that sweet, sweet lisp that breaks my heart, "WUDY!"

His father shushes him. Tears in his voice become clearer and clearer, "WUDY! WUDY!"

I could hear the harsh, but muffled. "Shut up!" His crying didn't stop but he did grow quieter.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The Capitol representative announces as the guards push me to the stage, "Our first honorable tribute from District Nine, Rudy Vermillion."

No one claps.

No one wants to.

In the awkward situation the woman's smile wavers, but remains as she goes to pick the next prisoner doomed to die.

"Now for the boys…" Her fingers lollygag in the bowl, and I look to Larkin, I pray it won't be him. But Larkin's eyes were on the bowl his face an odd and rare state of hopeful. He glances at me and for a moment I am sure he'll step forward. He'll volunteer and I won't allow that. I shake my head to him. Thinkning solely about how Colby couldn't make it if we both weren't here. Colby's crying hits his hears, and he freezes up. Now he can only hope.

"DeFranklin Parsons." I turn to the dark skinned DeFranklin. Who stood, starting to shake as people turned to stare at him. Then I look to Larkin, stunned and suddenly hopeless. He's lost his chance to protect me, but he needs to stay.

From the stage I can see DeFranklin's mother slowly beginning to crash into herself.

When he's upon the stage, the woman takes him by the shoulders and rounds her arm around mine. I glue my eyes to the stage floor.

She starts to say something, but all I can hear is, "THE DISTRICT NINE TRIBUTES!" That's when you really realize, this might be your last look at everything. My gaze slowly peels off and looks into the world I've known. The solemn faces of the people supposedly 'risen from the ashes' all appear ashy. Ashy faces connected to rusty bodies spent too hard in labor and hunger now to watch their neighbors fall.

This is not how I want to remember everything. Everyone. No.

My eyes land and Colby, tears are streaming down his face. His eyes meet mine and it pulls some trigger within him.

"NOOO!" He screeches like a banshee and rips free. Running towards the stage, the announcer has shut up and is motioning for guards to get him. He toddles towards me and I jump off the stage boldly to stop him. A mumble goes over the crowds. Shoving the guards out of the way I push him back towards the crowd. "Go, Colby. I'll see you in the room."

"No! I don't want you to go!"

The guards begin to close in and Larkin swiftly comes in and takes him away. Reaching out his hands to me, I reach for them back. But then I catch the gesture he does then…

Three fingers to his lips and to the sky.

Colby…

They come for me and drag me back to the wild haired woman. Her long smile sickens me, "Well I think it's time for good-byes then!"


	3. Last Words

Rudy

The door bursts open and Colby streamlines through. The guard grumbles something about one minute, but I barely hear him as I kneel to the ground and wrap my arms tight around him as Larkin comes in behind him. "Rude," He mumbles almost incoherently as he comes and hugs me too. "Rudy, I- I- don't believe this- I should've taken the boy's spot. I should be protecting you-" "No!" I exclaim. "No, don't waste this time saying things like that- listen, it would only have been harder for us- besides…" I eye Colby and he gets it and shuts up. I pick up Colby, who's still crying.

"don't go!" He tries to say through the water. "Please, Wudy, don't go!"

"I have to…" The words force themselves from my lips.

"but- but-" he bursts into sobs.

"No, Colby, please," I say, setting him down. "You have to be strong. Too strong for tears. Do you hear me?"

He nods, and wipes his face.

"Know that I love you, and Larkin too. And if I die-"

"NO!" it was Colby's turn to say. I closed my mouth, shocked and then I watched this five year old boy reach for the leather string around his neck. He pulled the necklace off his head and put it in my hands. Hanging on the necklace was a black rabbit foot. That was the rabbit I'd hunted for his birthday this year, it was his lucky foot. To ensure he'd never go hungry… I tried to hand it back to him, ready to go and say 'it's yours", but this kid, told me, "No."

"No. You take it and then you win and you come back and then you can give it back, okay?"

I nod, and start to put it around my neck to hide it down my pale orange dress. But as soon as it gets around my neck he says to me, "Pwomise!"

"I promise you, Colby. I will come back."

He comes back to me a tight hug. I pick him up and Larkin joins us and right when I feel safe, the guard rips Larkin off. "Time's up."

"No!" I gasp. Not yet, please! Larkin takes Colby who stretches out his hand like it can take me away with him bn. "You promised!" He shouts back to me. "REMEMBER-!" The harsh snip of a door slamming shut took away his last words and I stood, out of life.

No. That's a lie. I will live. I will live, because I promised. I pull the foot out from my dress.

Her face comes back to me and everything falls to pieces . I'd do it for Colby, for Larkin and for her.

Because that's what I promised.

Gale

"Gale…"

Well, well, well, if it's not Katniss Everdeen, the god damn girl on fire.

I turn away from the window, "Katniss-" She comes and hugs me tight, one of those hugs I always wanted to get from her every minute of every hour of every day. I discreetly smell her hair to try to get me through the acknowledgement that I was headed to my doom.

But when I smell something different… unexpected - although it shouldn't have caught me off guard at all- I think to myself, would dying really be such a bad thing now? As I stroke her bread scented hair, I think of her and Peeta together, their hands clasped… soon to marry. I try to remain calm. I try to breathe back out the odor of yeast of spice.

"Remember what you told me… when it was me?"

I nod, I remember every word.

"You're stronger than them," She told me.

"You'll be coming out of there, I'm sure of it."

She shuffles her feet and then pulls something from the hem of her dress. A glint catches my eye. "What're you-"

She pulls my hand out and places in it a mockingjay pin. I stare at her wordlessly.

"It's to protect you…"

Her assurance is strengthening and my heart pounds. Silently begging to kiss her, I hug her again, hands wrapping around her waist. She twitches before letting go, "Bye Gale."

Her whisper hits me hard, it really occurs to me what's happening right now.

"Katniss…" I begin. I need to tell her, she needs to know. Before I- If I- well… "Katniss," I repeat, "I- um- I-" I fight for the word, but time's up. The Peacekeeper grabs her arm. "Times up, Miss."

I struggle just to shout it to her, but my mouth dries up and my tongue sits in my mouth, a sandy brick.

Kicking myself in the ass, I stare out the window of the Justice Hall.

Shit, this is real.


End file.
